Clueless Idiots
by Gia-XY
Summary: You would never understand someone if you didn't ask … and Edo Phoenix learnt this in the hard way. / AU, Slash and minor shipping, younger!Yuushou and younger!Youko.


**Clueless Idiots**

Genre(s): Angst, friendship, romance

Rated: T

Warning: Slash, younger!Yuushou, younger!Youko, minor pairings, grammar errors, DLDR

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and GX are not mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The smell of medicine. White colour that dominate the others.

"Hey, good … afternoon …."

… Edo Phoenix really hated those two things.

With some flowers on his hands, Edo entered a room that he really didn't want to see these last months.

He stepped in slowly—of course after he closed the door. He stopped in front the only bed in the room, where someone was sleeping without even noticing his presence.

Edo smiled painfully as he looked into the flowers he brought there.

Yellow camellia, white camellia, and yellow tulip.

"You know? I usually hate to give people living things …." Edo said as he replaced the flowers in vase on table beside the bed with the ones he brought. "But, I think you're exception …."

Edo didn't talk much when took care of the flowers. He realized that he would look like an idiot if he kept talking to the man beside him.

Edo frowned as he shut his mouth. He hated the sound he heard when he didn't talk.

 _Beep …. Beep …. Beep …._

The machine sound that kept beeping in constant made him couldn't calm himself.

Then, Edo turned his body. His eyes were looking at the sleeping man.

Edo was sixteen, while the man in front of him was … 20? Edo didn't really know. As long as Edo knew the man, he never cared for his age. In other words, Edo never asked.

The first time when Edo met him, it was when he's still 8 years old. That time, the man wore uniform that Edo recognized as one of middle school's uniform around the area he lived in.

"It's really late, isn't it …?" Edo asked with a small voice. His deep-blue-eyes looked into the man with a longing glance. "… I'm sorry …."

Then, Edo laughed al little. Not a happy laugh. His laugh heard really hurt. His throat forced him to laugh when he didn't want to.

 _Isn't it too late to apologize on a time like this?_

The laugh faded as he felt like his chest was tightening.

… He really hated that …. He hated the feelings of guilty, the feelings that made him want to hide himself inside his own room or just run from the man inside that room he stepped on ….

"As the guilty one, I shouldn't step my foot here. I know it …. But, I just can't live like this forever …."

Right, Edo understood completely his position. He's the one who made that man like that, … sleeping and hadn't awake for … is it three months …?

Edo himself didn't really know what he had done for the last three months …. Guilty took over him every single times.

 _That incident_ happened because of him …. Last time they met before _that day_ , Edo shouted at him and got mad without a clear reason. Edo could say that he one-sidedly started a fight between them. Edo didn't want to see him and avoid him all the time he could.

As what mentioned earlier, the reason … was unclear ….

Edo just didn't like something about the man. Something that actually, Edo shouldn't get mad for ….

" _Last time, you said that you aren't interested in girl and don't want to get married. But, how about boy?"_

"… _What do you mean?"_

" _Ugh, it just …. How do I put this? Are you … interested in Marufuji?"_

" _What?"_

" _You seem to get along with him. If you really like him, I don't mind. I won't judge your orientation either. I mean, if you really interested in Marufuji, I could—Edo? What's wrong?"_

"… _You don't understand anything …."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Get a hint, you idiot …. I, … IT'S NOT HIM, STUPID! It's … it's—AGH! I'M LEAVING!"_

" _EDO!"_

Edo didn't like it when the man talked like he knew everything about Edo. No, he wasn't.

Edo is interested in Marufuji Ryou—that man's classmate on university? No, it's a big no.

Edo might be close with Ryou, but it's not because Edo liked Ryou or anything like that.

Ryou understood Edo in the way others didn't. That's the only reason made Edo unconsciously wanted to get close to Ryou and blurted all his problems to the older one.

"… I don't even realize that you actually thought that I don't need you anymore …. Do you really think that Ryou can replace you?"

Right, it's really stupid. Edo heard about that from another of his older friend classmate, Youko.

" _You know? He seriously thinks about what if you will dump him or something if Marufuji confessed to you someday—even if I said that's impossible. He said that you're an important brother to him. Simply said, he's overthinking because he doesn't want to lose you."_

… _Brother, huh …?_

Everyone always called them as brothers because of their closeness—even if Edo didn't think that they're that close. Honestly, Edo didn't mind with his presence even if The Blue-eyed Teen usually hated being with other people.

… That man … was just special ….

" _I think the truck hit him right when he lost in his thoughts. Besides, his condition that day wasn't really good as he kept thinking to himself."_

" _Don't you get it? He's thinking about you. He thought that he has really lost you or something because—you know—you won't talk to him anymore."_

"… That's why I said that you're assuming things too fast …. For me … if it's not you … I …. I …."

Edo He kneeled on the floor and gripped on bed tightly. He leaned a side of his head to the bed as he shut his eyes.

"… Please wake up, Yuushou …."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _I think you're more than a brother to him. He won't worry that much if it's just his brother got close with someone besides him. And since Yuushou don't really mind about same gender relationship, I think it's just his bluff if he said he only think of you as his brother. He maybe just didn't realize it."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _I don't know, Youko Nee-san …. I don't what to think anymore right now …._

… _What I'm sure is only one ….This all are my faults …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note(s):**

Yellow Camellia – Longing

White Camellia – Waiting

Yellow Tulip – One-sided love

* * *

 **A/N:**

I just found this fanfiction on my draft, and it's done. Dunno why I haven't posted it, but here it is. It's for you who love TornSmileshipping and angsty fanfic—That's what I love, actually. HAHAHA. Sorry for the grammar errors, English isn't my first language. Thank you very much for whoever willing to read this! :")


End file.
